Seeds of Betrayal
by The Potions Punk
Summary: Rating will change in later chapters. Remus is still dealing with Sirius's death, and finds comfort in one person, Hermione. But insanity is taking over, and his worse nightmare could easily come into fruitiion.
1. Seeds of Betrayal

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of the characters and places therein belong to JK Rowling.

Author's Note: Okay, before you read the fic and flame me read this first. Firstly: I'm a Hermione/Anyone shipper, which basically means I really don't care who Hermione ends up with. I'm a slashy. Anyway, the point is I don't really think of Remus or Hermione this way, but deep down they're both EXTREMELY vulnerable, and I wanted to experiment with it. It's just…death can change you. Especially the death of someone as close to Remus as Sirius was. Okay, hope you got that. Read on.

Chapter One: Seeds of Betrayal

It was mere months after Sirius's death. Harry was back at Privet Drive, Ron was with his family at the Burrow, and Hermione was with her parents in France again. No one was speaking to each other, until it was time to return to The Order. Everyone was in a right state, and consoling each other, and yet, no one could find it in their hearts to console Remus. So he was left to slouch back into his room, and cry himself to sleep, as had become his daily routine.

He resided in Grimmuald Place, despite Harry's avid protests, and never came out. He wasn't even asked to do missions anymore. He just stayed in the house, and let Kreature return it to the state it was before Sirius's war upon it.

"Has anyone spoken to Mr. Lupin?" Hermione whispered over the table.

"No, don't reckon they can, can they? Start crying all over them." Ron sighed.

"That's a terrible thing to say! How would you like it if Harry died and no one offered you any comfort?"

"Hermione…Lupin and Sirius weren't exactly…_friends_ if you know what I mean." Ron retorted with an eye brow raised.

"What's that got to do with anything?!"

"Well…"

"Harry-" She began, but Harry looked away quickly, and shoveled porridge into his mouth. "You're being childish you know! You two used to be really close-"

"He took this place for himself!" Harry spat suddenly.

"Why are you fighting over a stupid house!? Sirius hated it here anyhow-"

"He could have at least invited me to stay." Harry finished through grit teeth, and didn't say another word.

"You're both a pair of wankers!" She shouted, slammed her spoon onto the table, and stomped up the stairs.

"…….did she just call us wankers?!" Ron gasped, completely flabbergasted.

"Don't act surprised, she's wanted to for years."

Hermione's anger had no ends, and yet it just came, out of no where. How could those two be so….inconsiderate!? She continued to stomp until the second door, on the right hand side of the third landing swung open. Standing there was a puffy eyed and starved Remus Lupin.

"Mr. Lupin!" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione-" He croaked.

"Are you all right-oh God that's a stupid question! Of course you're not! How have you been?"

"Miserable." He chuckled weakly. "How are your studies? Last I heard you had decided to go into Muggle Relations?"

"Er…yes. Being a muggle-born I might be able to shine a little more light on the subject."

"Changing the world. I always knew you would. Would you like to come in? Have some tea?"

She didn't really need to think about the answer to that question, she smiled widely, and waltzed into his room. Giving his wand a little flick a handsome tea set worked away on one of the dressers. Hermione fixed her cup, and sat in an ancient velvet upholstered chair, at which Lupin took a seat opposite her.

"I was really beginning to worry about you Prof-er Mr. Lupin."

"Please, just Remus is fine." He sighed.

"Well, yes, you know, no one has seen much of you since Sirius's…ahem…passing."

"How's Harry?" He asked.

"Harry? Urg, being a wanker."

Lupin was in mid glup, and nearly choked on his tea as he stifled his laugh until he could swallow, at which, a wonderful sound erupted from him. It came from the bottom of his stomach, and made his face hurt.

"Oh…oh thank you. God knows when was the last time I had a good laugh."

"It's good to see you smile again Prof-ack! Remus." Hermione gave him one more broad smile, and excused herself. "I still haven't finished my essay." She said, thanked him for the tea, and let herself out. Remus remained in his chair, horrified at his new string of thoughts. Hermione had developed into quite a young lady. Her eyes were sharp, her smile was welcoming, and her wild mane of hair had calmed. Not perfectly, it just became a little more delicate, like the rest of her. Her body had smoothed out, gently falling into the place of womanhood-

_You shouldn't be noticing things like that._ The evil little voice in his mind cackled.

_Please leave me alone…I only want to rest…_He pleaded, shutting his eyes tight.

_We're so lonely aren't we Luppy?_ It taunted back.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He cried as he stood up. He rushed to his top drawer and grabbed the powder hastily. Tossing it into the fire and damn near shouting the destination, until Snape's face appeared.

"Severus…thank God your home-"

"Still having trouble sleeping Remus?" Snape sighed.

"Quite…" He sighed.

"Meet me in Diagon Alley in three hours."

"Thank you Severus…"

"Of course." And then he was gone. At least one good thing came in light of Sirius's demise. Remus had finally made amends with Severus.

End Chapter one. Feel free to review or flame.


	2. Insanity Is Calling Me

**Disclaimer: **Don't you ever get tired of these?

**SHORT HAND INFO:**

**Rating: **T

**Ship: **None

**Summary: **Lupin is going insane with grief over Sirius's death, can he find comfort in an old friend?

**Chapter 2: **Insanity Is Calling Me…

Remus felt a little better after his meeting with Snape. It was so good to be with someone he trusted. He'd given him a Dreamless Sleep Draught, enough to last him the next few weeks.

"I'm afraid to go near her Severus…" Remus whispered as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Remus…you can't keep yourself shut up in your room all the time. Meet with everyone, if only for a few moments. You need someone who can be with you all the time. I would but-"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you can't."

"I'm worried about you." Severus sighed resolutely. Remus didn't look up to him, just left his eyes transfixed on his tea, letting his shoulders sag.

"I'm being silly."

"Dear Christ…" Severus spat.

"Still researching muggle religions Severus?" Remus teased.

"Don't change the subject Remus." Severus's tone was hard. "You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened-"

"If I'd only been there sooner-"

"Don't start-"

"If I'd looked back in time-"

"Remus please-"

"If I'd spoken to you sooner about Harry's Occlumency-"

"STOP IT!" Severus shouted as he pounded his fist on the table. Many people looked up abruptly, he didn't seem to care. "You can't do this to yourself Remus…you're going to kill yourself and then what? What will be left for that damned boy you work so hard to protect?"

"He wont even speak to me-"

"Then he's not worth it."

"Don't say that-"

"You need to get yourself together Remus. It wasn't your fault. Sirius wouldn't blame you, and neither should you."

At this Remus leaned forward, completely engulfed in tears. Again people, stared, again Severus didn't care. He moved to the other side of the table and wrapped his arm around the broken wolf. Not saying a word until Remus was able to compose himself again, which took some time.

"I'm so sorry Severus-" He began as he wiped away his tears.

"Shut up, now you're just being stupid." He scoffed as he handed him a pile of napkins from the table. "You know you can call on me anytime…"

"I know…thank you." Remus sighed as he gripped his new friend's hand tightly. Severus squeezed back, and clapped him on the back.

"I'll pay the drinks-"

"Don't be foolish I-"

"Will go to the washroom to wash your face." Severus smiled, and headed toward Tom, tossing a few Galleons on the counter. Remus washed his face, and took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. He was frightful. His eyes were puffed and red, he had circles under his eyes, and his skin was sunken and sallow.

_More food and sleep could fix that._ His mind sighed.

_Yeah…maybe…_The other cackled. Remus gripped the sides of the sink for a moment, he gripped so tight his knuckles turned white…but he could feel his mind coming at ease. He counted to ten, took a deep breath, and walked out.

"Thank you for meeting me Severus-"

"How long do I have to sit with you before you stop saying stupid things?" Severus sighed as he chuckled a bit.

"No truly…thank you." Remus smiled.

"It's good to see you smile again Remus. Feel free to call on me again if you need."

"I will." And he Disapperated. Remus would have too, but he thought a long walk would help him clear his head.

He tried to keep his mind clear of things. He stopped to admire flowers in women's gardens, the gloomy sky wasn't gloomy to him. It was calming and loving. He smiled at the Cumulous clouds above, inhaling the cold air deep, letting it run to every part of him before releasing it again. He even closed his eyes for a while, listening to the sounds of his feet on the pavement, Severus was right. He shouldn't blame himself, no one was blaming him. There was nothing to be blamed _for_.

"'EY!" The boy's cry shattered his peace of mind. He snapped back into reality and realized that he'd made a wrong turn, and was in an alley. He couldn't even recall what street he was on, but this muggle was not pleasant looking.

"Ca-can I help you?" At this moment he greatly thanked the giant trench coat he had on, it completely concealed his wizard robes underneath.

"Got anything?" This man was clearly not a Londoner, he had an American accent.

"I'm sorry?"

"Money! Got any?"

"I-I'm afraid not." Remus sighed as he tried to step around him…the _ONE_ time he didn't have his wand…_why didn't he have it_?

"You know what I think?" The man asked as he stepped in his way again.

"Wha-what's that?" Remus asked, trying _very_ hard not to seem afraid.

"I think you're lying. Don't you know it's not nice to lie?" What was he supposed to say to that? He instead tried to take a step back, but the muggle took out something black and metallic from his jacket and hit Remus hard over the head with it. He fell backward onto the cold pavement, his head spinning wildly.

Before he could properly register that he was on the floor, the muggle jumped on him, striking him again and again, he tried to reach up, thrash out, do something! But the object met with his right temple, and Remus's head smashed against the floor…everything went dark….

When Remus finally did wake up it was night time. A lone street lamp shone on the other side of the alley, and he wanted to vomit.

_Whatever you do…_ his mind began as he rolled over, but his stomach wouldn't listen, and he spilled his afternoon tea with Hermione, his sandwich, and fire whiskey he drank with Severus, all over the pavement. He trembled on his hands and knees for a moment, unable to get a grip on himself.

_Looney Looney Lupin…_The voice cackled.

_Go away._ He spat.

_Ooooo__, standing up for ourselves are we? _It cackled again.

_I really have been full up of you…_

_Isn't that too bad for you then? _It mocked.

_Why?_

_I'll let you take a look around._ It said, stifling a giggle. Somehow, in those few seconds that he argued, the beast had managed to get Remus to his feet, and take him home, Hermione was sitting with him, they were in his room, and she was jabbering on about something, holding a cup of tea.

"I've been really worried about you sir…you don't seem like yourself." She sighed as she took a sip.

_The door is locked, don't think it's not…and that silence charm you put on it a few days ago will finally be put to use. Instead of hiding your pathetic crying._

_No…_ Remus whispered.

"Thank you Hermione." His voice said as he rose from his seat, and kneeled down in front of his former student.

_NO!_

"How old are you Hermione?"

"Uh…17 sir…" She whispered. Her voice was quivering a bit.

"17…" His voice awed as his fingers slid gently up her leg.

_NO STOP IT! _Remus screamed.

"I better go-" Hermione gasped as he tried to get up, but Remus's arm slammed her back into her chair, leaning in far too close for comfort.

"No…I'd really like you to stay." His voice whispered.

_What do you say Looney? Think she's a screamer?_

_STOP! WHY? WHY? _He sobbed.

"Please…I just want to go…" Hermione whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

"That's not up to you anymore." Remus answered, his hands running through her hair. He leaned in closer. "You can scream if you like, it might make it more fun for both of us."

Remus curled into a tight ball, he wish he could will his body to do the same, he shut his eyes as tight as he could, but the beast pried them forward. He prayed it was all over, that he could black out and wake up to an empty room…but every time he opened them…it was only the beginning…


End file.
